Truly being yours
by LeiaGray
Summary: Requested by ExGratia, a bit of everything (Cute, Love, Smut) MarcoxAce (Surprise ;)) Ace is looking for a way to show that Marco is his.


Hey there :)

This is a requested story from ExGratia and I am really glad I wrote it, althought it took forever. But I had so much wooooork...

It´s not beta´d yet, so please don´t mind mistakes, and give nice reviews ;)

I like that one a lot, actually, and I really need to thank the man that I am having sex with right know, he was truly an inspiration^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh come on! Again? You promised you would hold back!" Ace cursed and looked at himself in the mirror again. Every time it was the same. Why the hell didn´t the blonde get it? They have been together for _months_ now, and still, Marco always had to do this to him!

A chuckle coming from the bed got him off his thoughts. He turned around and glanced at the older, his brows furrowed.

"That´s not funny!"

"Oh yes, it is. I am sorry Ace, but it´s not entirely my fault alone, yoi." the blonde said, his smirk growing.

"How is this my fault?!"

"Well..." Marco got off the bed, still naked, his flawless skin without any trace of what they just did. Even his hair sat perfect.

"You are really good to fuck, yoi. And sometimes I forget to be gentle." He smiled at the other and combed the black strands of his hair softly with his fingers.

"Yeah, but you heal!" Ace snorted and watched himself in the mirror again. Marco stood behind him, smirking at the sight.

The raven´s body was covered in bruises and hickeys. Scratches and bite marks were shown on his neck and his hair was messy. Well, messy wasn´t the word to describe it. He looked like he had an accident. In a storm. Or something like that.

He loved the sight, although it amused him to no end, that Ace looked like you whisked him, while he looked...well, amazing.

"Ace?" he asked, his head resting at the other´s shoulder. The other just hummed. "I like marking you as mine, yoi."

It was the next day, as they sat together after a commanders meeting and did what all pirates do – they drank. Ace was wearing a shirt, he even needed to button it, and was leaning against Marco´s arm. They just were about to start a little making out session when Thatch showed up.

"So Ace," he started, a huge grin on his face. "You are wearing a shirt again? Hmm...I wonder what´s up with that."

"Go away Thatch, yoi." Marco grumbled and pulling Ace closer.

"That´s hardly polite, Marco, jeez. So, what did you do to him?"

The blonde just glared at the other and tried to kiss Ace, as Thatch suddenly pulled the cleavage of Ace´s shirt away, and under there, the red marks Marco left on him. Ace tried to shove his hand away, but the fourth division commander was faster, and in one fast motion, he pulled at the shirt and it slipped off Ace.

Silence. Ace froze and every single one of his crew members stared at him. The raven felt his cheeks redden, and he tried to get his shirt back, but Thatch got it out of reach, throwing it over the railing and down in the ocean. He was going to kill him.

Only the next thing he knew, was that Marco´s arms wrapped around him and said one glared at the rest of the crew.

"Don´t stare at him like that, yoi" he hissed. "He is mine, and if I want to mark him, I can, yoi."

Ace felt himself blush even more, the colour nicely matching his hickeys. The rest of the crew began to laugh out loud and Thatch grinned like a maniac.

"Ooh..Marco...that´s in a really weird way, so cute of you!"

"Shut up, yoi."

"ACE!" Whitebeards voice. Damn it. The raven let his head hang and slowly went to his old man.

"Son..." he started again, quieter this time. "You can tell me the truth."

Ace looked curious at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Of what, pops?"

"Is he hurting you? You can tell me and I will talk to him! But don´t be afraid, Marco really loves you! He can change!"

Ace didn´t get a chance to response, at he heard the other crew members shouting in the background.

"Yeah, maybe he is too weak for Marco, I bet he´s bottoming!" Laughter.

"Of course he is, look at him."

"He looks like something bit him."

"Well, someone did!" More laughter.

Ace felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance and that´s when he couldn´t keep it in any longer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO, HE IS NOT HURTING ME AND YES, I LIKE IT ROUGH!"

With that he left and went straight to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He groaned annoyed and punched the wall with force, only to curse because now his hand hurt too.

Maybe he should go out there and set their clothes on fire?

A knock on the door interrupted him and he sighed.

"What?!" he yelled, letting himself fall onto the bed. The door opened slowly.

"Ace?" Marco was sticking his head trough the open door, looking at him worried. "You alright, yoi?"

"No, I am not. Can you please leave me alone?" The older smiled at that, now fully entering the room and locking the door behind him.

"I am not leaving you alone. And by the way, I punched them. Everyone of them, except pops. But I kicked his shin, yoi." He scratches his head.

"You did what...?" Ace asked, he couldn´t believe it. "Why?"

"Because they made fun of you, yoi." the blonde answered as if it was the most logic thing in the world. He was looking stern at him. "I love you Ace, yoi."

Ace didn´t response and just looked at the blonde, his hand reaching out for him. Marco slowly came closer and slipped beside the raven on the bed.

They layed there in silence, both looking at the ceiling, their hands tangled. Ace felt Marco´s thumb running circles on his palm, he slowly shifted closer and as the blonde tried to kiss him, he didn´t pull away. He leaned into the kiss, smiling as the blonde pulled him close, holding him and caressing his lower back.

As they broke their kiss for air, Marco smiled gently at the younger man, kissing his freckled cheeks and letting his hands wander slowly over the other´s body. Ace pressed himself against the blonde, his fingers trailing over his side, under the purple shirt and over a hardened nipple. Marco moaned softly, closing his eyes and grabbing the younger´s butt in his hands, while pulling Ace above him.

Their gaze locked and their hips started to grind against the other´s, causing both to moan as they felt the other´s erection.

"Damn it, Ace." Marco whispered, his hands already on the other´s shorts, opening the belt, button and zipper and pulling it down, Ace helping him by lifting his hips a bit. He groaned as his naked skin contacted with Marco´s clothed crotch, he never wore underwear and the feeling was just overwhelming, as the phoenix grabbed his ass again and kneaded it in his hands.

"Marco..." Ace whispered, and suddenly it couldn´d be fast enough, to get both undressed, to kiss and suck and scratch each other´s skin, Marco clearly trying to hold back.

Ace groaned as Marco kissed a trail down his chest, over his abdomen, licking around his navel, one hand softly lying at the other´s neck, the other one spreading his legs, caressing his inner thighs and slowly taking his cock into his hot, wet mouth, causing the younger to moan again.

The blonde could taste his younger lover, the first salty drops of pre-cum, sucking on the tip, he watched how Ace moved under him, how his breath got faster, his hand tangling in Marco´s hair, the other one moving over the blonde´s hand that kept his hips still, holding it.

"Arrgnnhh...Marco...I-" he started, his breath heavy, his voice rough. Marco took the younger all the way in and with a groan, Ace came into his mouth, releasing, his limbs shaking from the force of his orgasm.

Marco swallowed Ace´s seed, he licked his lips and moved upwards, kissing him, letting the younger taste himself. He groaned as he felt Ace´s hand around his cock, slick with lube and gripping him tight. Their kiss deepened, he tried to search for the lube, but Ace pushed his hand away and broke the kiss, looking him in the eyes, panting.

"Take me..." he whispered, pressing his groin against the older, who was lying on top of him, his cock half-hard again already.

"I need to prepare you, yoi" he whispered back, licking over the other´s neck and watching the raven shiver underneath him.

"I am still loose enough...please...do it already..." His voice was trembling, he groaned as the phoenix pushed his hand away from his cock, lifting his hips and placing the tip at his entrance. Marco supported his hands next to Ace´s head and locked eyes with him, as he slowly pushed in.

"Fuck..." he whispered as the younger´s tightness surrounded him, he was hot, so hot and nearly sucking him in. They never broke their gaze, sunk deep into the other´s eyes, groaning at the sensation of being so close, so...connected.

How was that possible? Their sex was getting better and better, every time they did it, the pleasure unbearable. They drank in every sound, the scent, they way the other´s body moved, trembled from lust, desire, passion.

"Move." Ace simply said, even though the blonde wanted to wait, wanted for him to get used to the feeling. He smiled and leaned down, their foreheads touching, as he stated to push in and out. The raven´s hands wrapped around his neck, his legs tangled around the other´s hips, he cried out from surprise and pleasure, as the older hit his prostate, causing him to tighten up more.

They rubbed against each other, Marco´s thrusts getting harder, and he watched as Ace came under him, the second time, not even his member needed to be touched. He felt his semen spilling over his abs, his body shaking from the sensation. The younger cursed as Marco kept moving, it was just so intense, so intimate, like they were made for each other.

The blonde groaned as he felt the younger´s lips on his neck, sucking at the soft skin as he rode him, he wasn´t even able to focus on his trusts, all he was, all he felt, was Ace.

He let his head sink down at the younger´s muscular chest, one hand tangled in the other´s hair, the other one still at his hips, Ace embraced him again, his nails digging onto his shoulders as he met the blonde´s thrusts, both crying out from pleasure and finally, Marco came too, his orgasm hitting him with full force, he climaxed inside his lover, his teeth leaving a mark on the younger´s shoulder, but he didn´t care.

He collapsed on top of Ace, not even bothering to pull out, both were coming down from their high, at least trying to, snuggled against each other, caressing the other´s skin.

"I love you." Ace said as he regained his breath, Marco smiled.

"I love you too, yoi." he whispered, their lips meeting again for a short, sloppy kiss.

They lay there, both cleaned up, relaxed and smooth, letting their thoughts wander. Marco pulled his younger lover close, his hand rubbing his back, he kissed his cheeks and held him close.

"I am sorry about the others mocking you, yoi." he said, his voice low.

"It´s not that, Marco." Ace stated, sighting. "I am just really getting frustrated."

"Sexually? Then there is clearly something wrong with you, yoi." he smirked, only to get a nudge from the younger against his chest.

"To be clear, it should be impossible to feel that good." He smiled. "But that´s not what I meant. You heal when I leave a mark on you, and I don´t. You say you like to mark me as yours, but all I want to do is to show the world that you are mine too. I am jealous. Everyone looks at me and know´s I am taken, while you look so...unattached. I want to show everyone that you belong to me, that we belong together. I love you."

"Hmm...so...do you want to marry me, then, yoi?" Ace eyes widened. He sat back, looking down at the blonde.

"You know that that´s not how you are supposed to propose?" Marco said nothing, just smiled widely at him.

"And I actually don´t want to marry you. At least not like that. I want to spend my life with you, but we are free, we don´t need to be married to do that. Ask me again, when you want it, not when I need a confirmation."

And that´s when Marco got an idea.

It was a few weeks later, Marco was still trying to hold back with marking him and failing miserably, and he was hit on, every time they went to a bar and Ace let him out of sight, and it pissed the raven off more than he was willing to admit. They haven´t talked about the issue since that night and Ace just couldn´t figure out a way to show to whom Marco belonged.

Ace sighed and leaned against the railing, and when the stupid mail bird came, he thought about grilling it. He was in bad mood.

"Ace." he turned around to see Marco standing behind him, smiling at him, a piece of paper in his hands.

"The new wanted posters are here, yoi." his grin widened.

"So? We haven´t done anything that would raise our bounty, right? Or is it something about Luffy?

"No. It´s about us. Look for yourself, yoi." He handed him the piece of paper, and Ace´s heart skipped a beat.

"But...how...?" he whispered, his hands clenching the wanted poster, staring at it.

´Flaming Phoenix,

Marco and Ace.

The marine is offering a bonus bounty for the couple from the whitebeard pirates commanders, from the first and second division.´

"I wrote them, and let them know that we are together. I figured it was the best way to spread the information. I wanted everyone to know that I am truly yours, yoi. And you are mine."


End file.
